Harvest Tribute
by Coleminer
Summary: Harvest Moon through Jack's POV. Read of his adventures in mineral town. Please give me flames. R&R!
1. Gone Fishin'

Yay! The ultimate crossover. It's mainly Harvest Moon, but try to identify all of the other things it it.

1.

I have decided to create a written version of a poorly drawn comic series. Yes, I wrote the series, and people actually like it. I'm not a bad writer, so give me a chance! Here's a little short before the actual story, MMKAY? Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Chuchu, which is, May's "created dog." I may also own the lake monster... but I'm not going to stretch my luck.

Hello, I'm Jack. Sure people call me the town idiot, and it is a fact, but I have a story of my own. It was about a week ago. In this town... that's equal to a year, believe you me. I was out by the old dock, which is OLD. The cool air blowing in my hair, and my fishing pole propped up against my side. It was supposed to be a relaxing day. I even planned it all out. Of course that's not saying much, being the town idiot. My bobber was finally bobbing. I had waited the entire day. But it was a big one. My fishing rod snapped in two, and flew into the middle of the lake. Just then the ground began to shake... the old dock rumbling under my butt. I quickly took off towards solid ground. To my dismay though, I tripped onto the ground, and dropped my Pedometer. I mean, come on! That was my favorite pedometer! "You suck lake monster! You broke by pedometer!" As I was cursing at the ferocious beast it leapt out at me, and sent me into the water. I bobbed ashore, and onto the land. "I hope you drown lake monster!" Which, of course was completely impossible... being a fish, and all. I decided to wait for the stupid beast to return, so I could throw things at it. I had a whole handful of rocks and sticks ready to go.

About 15 minutes later, that one little girl May popped out of the bushes with her dog Chuchu. I think she's an idiot, because it takes one to know one, I suppose. I simply settled with waiting under the tree, for her to be devoured by the evil ferocious monster. "Go Chuchu, get the ball!" She cried. I watched as she threw the ball to the extent of her range, which is about a foot and a half, and as her beloved dog Chuchu obtained the ball. "Good boy Chuchu," as she threw the ball into the water for a second time. Suddenly, the monster burst from the pond, and dragged Chuchu under the water. "NOOOOO! Chuchu!" That was the last time we saw Chuchu's tail wiggle. It was not however; the last time we saw it's face.

About 5 minutes later, as May was crying, Chuchu popped out of the cold blue water. "Chuchu!" She exclaimed, as the head flipped over to reveal a missing body. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Chuchu is dead! He went without his head!" She ran into the woods repeating that phrase... over, and over, and over, and over. It eventually became a famous pop song, and made May billions of Gold, but she had forever lost poor, innocent, Chuchu.

Yep. It's short, but do I look like I care? R&R! Let the flames burn as well. If it'll make you all happy, then it's all good.


	2. That One Festival

Okay. Here's the second chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

Hello, it's Jack again. Today was that one festival. I really don't care what it is called, but if I get to dance with someone, it's all right. I was sitting on my bed, minding my own business, when a knock came to my door. DINGDONG! Okay...it might have been a doorbell. Wait... I don't have a doorbell! Maybe it was a Hostess delivery boy, I love Hostess snacks. There's so chocolatey! Unless it's a Twinkie... never mind, it doesn't matter anyway. I stood up off of my bed, and walked towards the door. DINGDONG! "I'm coming already!" I yelled, and opened the door.

It turned out to be Cliff. "Hey Jack, I caught a ton of fish this morning!" "Just like last year, and the year before that. On this very day?" "Uh...yeah!" "Cool! Come on in!" So Cliff and I ate the fish. They were large fish. Why Natsume didn't name the fish, is beyond me. I mean nintendo did in Animal Crossing! They added tons of playtime to the game, just because they named the stupid fish! Anyway, back to the story. "Hey Jack, you going to the festival today?" "You mean that one that no one knows the name to?" "Uh...yeah!" "Of course I'm going to that festival! That's an official Karen will be there festival!" "How do you know that?" That's when I snuck my Harvest Moon 64 player's guide under my mattress, and continued to talk. "I guessed." "Wow Jack. You sure are talented Heehee. See you then.

That's when I pulled out my player's guide and flipped to the Karen guide. I love that section! It said that she would dance with me if I asked, but I put a crate of wine into my rucksack, just in case. I sat up and started to walk towards the town square; which I also have no idea what it is called, and got ready for a fun time. I was about there when I noticed Kai about 40 yards in front of me. Being My rival for Karen, I began to run. He immediately noticed, and also began to run. I started to throw the wine at him. But he is quick! To think I wasted all of that wine...I AM the village idiot. "Hey Kai, wait up!" But I wasn't expecting that to work. I think he has a player's guide too. I also know for sure he has an action replay hidden too. I bet he has "All girls love me" and "Own beach house" clicked on right now. He might have super speed too, but I have that too. I mean...never mind. He reached the festival before I did, and therefore won the right to dance with Karen. Upon my approach to the square, the town Nutcase approached me: Maria the Librarian. "I wanna dancey wid Jackey!" I stared at her for a moment. But I couldn't hold it any longer. "H-hahahahahahahaha! Yeah right!" I fell onto the ground, as she went over to Won. I personally believe that they use the powder all night long.

Since my girl had already been dancing, I decided to dance by myself. While I was dancing, I began to get some looks from the crowd. "Someone want to tell him to stop?" or "This is classic." Maria just kept screaming about how good at "dancey" I was. I finally made up my mind. "What are you all looking at?!" They all pointed to their pants, and I started to feel queasy. "No Jack! Look down!" I felt better, but as soon as I looked down, I felt sicker than before. My pants. They were gone. "Oh! I juss saw gud dancey!" "Uh, I'll just go now." I said before I ran for my life. I can't believe that I forgot my pants! Of course on my way home I received some odd looks, but it could have been worse.


End file.
